


Cruel Summer

by Raven_Stark_22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Crying, Heartbreak, IwaOi Day, IwaOi Week, Love Confessions, M/M, MatsuHana Week, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad, Sad Ending, Song: Cruel Summer (Taylor Swift)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Stark_22/pseuds/Raven_Stark_22
Summary: "Quando vorresti dimenticare una persona ma non puoi proprio vivere senza di lei, la cosa peggiore che tu possa fare è continuare ad amarla.""Ecco da chi hai preso i tuoi atteggiamenti da diva. Taylor Swift."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Afterglow

"Cosa sta facendo?"   
"Si sta...allenando...credo."  
"Con il muro?" 

Mi voltai nella direzione di quelle voci.  
A parlare erano stati i due ragazzini del primo anno. 

Il primo era il membro più alto della nostra squadra e aveva i capelli scuri pettinati dritti verso l'alto. La sua faccia sembrava essere fissata in un cipiglio per la maggior parte del tempo. Come lo aveva chiamato il mandarino della Karasuno, quella volta? 'Testa di rapa'? 

Ma sì, quello che ce l'aveva a morte con Kageyama Tobio. Kindaichi Yūtarō.

Il secondo aveva un'espressione indifferente sul viso e i capelli scuri divisi in due lati nel mezzo. Era piuttosto magro e i suoi occhi erano di un marrone opaco che lo rendeva apatico e stanco allo stesso tempo. 

Giocava come muro centrale. 

Il suo nome? Ce l'avevo sulla punta della lingua. Con la lettera 'A'.  
Akira, forse? 

Kunimi Akira. Ecco come si chiamava.

Era stato difficile riconoscerli, visto che nessuno dei due indossava la tipica divisa del Seijoh.

L'uniforme maschile calzava loro a pennello: come la maggior parte delle scuole giapponesi, l'Aoba Johsai seguiva un codice di abbigliamento. 

Nel nostro caso, l'uniforme consisteva in una camicia lilla abbinata ad un gilet color crema, una cravatta rosso scuro, un blazer bianco e dei pantaloni marrone chiaro con dettagli scuri. 

"Qualche problema?" Domandai loro, un po' troppo sgarbato.   
Kindaichi indietreggió di un passo. 

"Abbiamo solo sentito dei rumori e siamo venuti a controllare." Si giustificó Kunimi, alzando le braccia in segno di resa. "Non pensavamo che stessi palleggiando contro il muro."

Raccolsi il pallone da terra e gli diedi una leggera spinta per farlo roteare su un dito.   
"Siete venuti solo per questo?" 

I due giocatori si scambiarono uno sguardo impaurito, come se stessero cercando di scegliere le parole con cura per non farmi arrabbbiare. 

Certo, non ero conosciuto per la mia gentilezza, ma sapevo tenere la mia irascibilitá a freno. 

La maggior parte delle volte. 

Spesso, ecco. 

Forse. 

"Veramente...non avevamo idea che la palestra fosse aperta." Disse Kindaichi. 

Scrollai le spalle. "Ho rubato le chiavi di riserva nella segreteria della scuola. Mi è già capitato, in precedenza, e non è stato affatto complicato."

"Ah. E tu...tu perché sei qui, Iwaizumi-san?" Fece Kunimi. 

Lo guardai storto.   
Odiavo i suffissi onorifici del giapponese. 

Uno dei quali in particolare. 

"Mi stavo allenando." Risposi semplicemente. 

Kindaichi aggrottó le sue grosse sopracciglia: "Sai bene che oggi non abbiamo allenamento."  
Alzai le spalle.   
"Quindi?" 

Kunimi sospiró e interruppe Kindaichi prima che potesse ribattere: "Non strafare, d'accordo?" 

"Voi del primo anno non dovreste preoccuparvi dei vostri sempai."

Diedi loro le spalle e ripresi a palleggiare contro il muro della palestra.   
Era da tanto tempo che non provavo un esercizio così semplice. 

"Beh? Volete unirvi a me?" Chiesi, notando con la coda dell'occhio che non si erano mossi di mezzo millimetro. 

"Iwa-san..." La voce di Kunimi esitó un istante "Oikawa..."  
"Non è affare mio." Lo bloccai, brusco. 

Il ragazzo ammutolì.   
Fermai a metà il lancio e mi girai nuovamente verso di loro.   
Avevo aumentato la presa sulle dita che stringevano la palla. 

"...o affare vostro." Continuai, senza rendermi conto che il mio tono di voce si era fatto quasi minaccioso. 

Kindaichi deglutì impaurito.   
Cercai invano di cambiare espressione, ma risultai ancora più spaventoso.

Non volava una mosca. 

"Scusaci. Ti lasciamo a-"   
"Non importa, Akira." Sospirai, afferrando la felpa bianca che avevo fatto cadere qualche metro più in là.   
"Mi è passata la voglia di giocare."

Tutto per colpa di Shittykawa.

Passai il pallone sotto un braccio e buttai la felpa sopra l'altra spalla.   
"Ci vediamo agli allenamenti." Aggiunsi, prima di superare il campo e incamminarmi verso gli spogliatoi. 

Ogni passo riecheggiava dentro la palestra. 

Kindaichi e Kunimi aspettarono che fossi scomparso dietro l'uscita, prima di muoversi. 

'Tch. È sempre colpa sua.' Pensai, ormai arrivato allo spogliatoio. 

Mi gettai di peso sulla panchina e iniziai a slacciarmi le scarpe.  
'Sempre. Sempre colpa sua.'

Mi sfilai la maglietta celeste e ne indossai una che non fosse sudata.   
Infilai i vestiti dell'allenamento nel borsone da pallavolo e lo sistemai a tracolla. 

'Torou Oikawa. È sempre, in qualche modo, colpa tua.'

In preda alla rabbia, per poco non tirai un calcio all'armadietto di Kentaro.   
Realizzai solo dopo quale rischio avrei potuto correre. 

"Tsk." Mormorai, aggirando la panchina e uscendo definitivamente dalla palestra dell'Aoba Johsai. 

Fuori dall'edificio, il sole stava quasi per tramontare e il cielo sfumava nei colori dell'autunno.   
Non c'era l'ombra di una sola nuvola. 

La luce rosata si rifletteva sulle vetrate dei palazzi di Miyagi.   
Inspirai quell'aria fresca e frugai nelle tasche del giubbotto. 

Dopo qualche minuto impiegato a liberare il filo annodato, potei finalmente infilare le cuffiette nelle orecchie e isolarmi dal resto del mondo. 

Feci partire una playlist scelta a caso e mi allontanai il più velocemente possibile dal territorio scolastico. 

'I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard  
I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words' 

Per qualche motivo, persino i Twenty One Pilots mi ricordarono quell'idiota di Oikawa. 

'I wish I found some chords in an order that is new  
I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang  
I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink  
But now I'm insecure and I care what people think' 

'Bah.'  
Come se mi importasse veramente quello che passava per la testa del capitano del Seijoh. 

'My name's Blurryface and I care what you think  
My name's Blurryface and I care what you think' 

'Se solo non avessimo litigato...'  
Scossi la testa.   
Dovevo contenermi.   
Non ero certo uno che si imputava su sottigliezze del genere. 

'Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days...'

'Non pensarci.' Ordinai a me stesso. 'Solo...non pensarci.'  
Eppure quella frase mi rimbombava nella testa. 

'When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out' 

'Non essere ridicolo, Hajime!'   
Mancó poco che il mio subconscio parlasse a voce alta.   
'Non puoi aver pensato una cosa del genere!' 

'Ohh, wish we could turn back time,   
Ohh, to the good old days' 

Mi ritrovai involontariamente a correre.   
A correre, dopo un faticoso allenamento.   
Neanche stessi scappando da qualcosa. 

'When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out' 

O da qualcuno. 

'We're stressed out' 

In pochi minuti avevo già il fiatone e fui costretto a rallentare.  
Fermai la musica e tirai fuori dal borsone una bottiglietta d'acqua.

A dire il vero, non ero nemmeno così arrabbiato con Oikawa e ne ero consapevole.  
Perché in fondo sentivo che, almeno in parte, la colpa era mia.

Del mio carattere.

Del fatto che fossi un codardo. 

Strinsi i pugni con tanta forza che le nocche cominciarono a diventare bianche.

'Se soltanto...se soltanto fossi stato onesto...'

Mi tornò in mente la conversazione di quel giorno. 

×××××

"Oooh, whoo-oh, It's a cruuuuel suuummeeer, With yooou."  
"Oi, Shittykawa."  
Il ragazzo si era girato, sentendo il suo nome. Indossava un'assurda maglia del pigiama grigia con pois bianchi sopra i pantaloni da ginnastica.   
"O forse dovrei dire 'palla da discoteca'. Mi spieghi dove cazzo hai trovato una maglietta del genere?" 

Oikawa aveva scrollato le spalle.   
"Geloso?"   
"Direi di no. Ti darei volentieri fuoco insieme alla maglia."

Torou aveva incrociato le braccia e messo su un finto broncio: "Sei crudele, Chibi-chan."  
Per tutta risposta, avevo alzato un sopracciglio. "Chibi-...che?"

"-Chan." Aveva completato il capitano. 

"Sei più stupido del solito, Trashikawa? Non mi chiamavi 'Iwa-chan.'?"

Torou aveva sorriso a trentadue denti.   
"Come preferisci tu. 'Iwa-chan' sia."  
"No, io-" Lo avevo squadrato attentamente, cercando di capire se mi stesse prendendo in giro di proposito. "Ti si è fuso anche l'ultimo neurone?" 

Oikawa si era messo a ridacchiare e la sua risata mi aveva urtato pesantemente il sistema nervoso. 

"Me l'ha regalata mio nipote." Aveva spiegato il ragazzo, stringendosi nelle spalle. "Ho deciso di usarla come pigiama."

"Peccato per il codice d'abbigliamento della scuola, veramente." Avevo commentato io. 

"Nah, il lilla risalta i miei splendidi occhi."

"Brillanti quanto il tuo ego." Avevo ribattuto. 

Oikawa si era sporto dalla sedia della scrivania e aveva puntato le iridi castane nelle mie. 

Quella vicinanza mi aveva inquietato così tanto che mi ero ritrovato ad indietreggiare con la schiena. 

"Non mordo mica, Iwa-chan."  
"No, ma fai decisamente paura."

Torou si era alzato per poi sedersi sul letto di camera sua, accanto a me, e farsi improvvisamente serio. "Ti ho chiamato per parlarti di una cosa importante."

Per un attimo avevo temuto il peggio. 

"Shittyka-"   
"Mi trasferisco."

"Tu..." non mi sarei aspettato un'affermazione simile così, di punto in bianco. "Tu... cosa?"

"Finito il Liceo. Mia madre vuole tornare a San Juan."

Avevo probabilmente un'espressione così sconvolta che Oikawa si era deciso a continuare in fretta: "Sì, insomma... dopo il divorzio dei miei, ha deciso di riprendere la sua vecchia vita."

Avevo trovato la forza di reagire: "FRENA, frena un secondo. San Juan?! Ma è..." 

"In Argentina, Iwa-chan. Pensavo che te la cavassi in geografia."

"Tua madre intende..." Non mi ero reso conto di quante pause avessi fatto in così pochi secondi "San... San Juan?!" 

Torou aveva sbuffato e si era sistemato con le gambe incrociate.   
"Vuole dimenticare quell'idiota di mio padre. E, visto che i giudici mi hanno affidato a lei, non mi restano alternative."

"Tu non puoi... la pallavolo... pensavo fosse tutto per te."

Oikawa aveva scrollato le spalle con indifferenza: "Siamo al terzo anno, no? E il Seijoh non si è classificato per le nazionali. Ci saremmo comunque iscritti in College diversi e probabilmente neanche della stessa città. Non fa poi tutta questa differenza."

"Città diverse!" Ero balzato in piedi di colpo e mi ero posizionato di fronte al ragazzo "Non continenti."

"Suvvia, Iwa-chan!" Si era atteggiato con il suo solito fare da diva del cinema "Quando tornavo in Argentina con i miei per le vacanze di Natale, non ti passava nemmeno per la testa di telefonare!" 

"Vacanze di Natale" Avevo sottolineato, rabbuiandomi ancora di più "Ma ora ti stai trasferendo lì! Quando da noi saranno le cinque del mattino, da te saranno le cinque di sera!"

Oikawa aveva inclinato un angolo della bocca. "C'è ancora tempo prima di quest'estate. Non mi dire che stai già sentendo la mia mancanza, Iwa-chan."

"Mancarmi? Tu?!"   
A giudicare dall'espressione che era comparsa sul volto di Oikawa, non ero sembrato molto convinto. 

"Chi di altrettanto meraviglioso, altimenti?" Aveva chiesto lui. 

Si era rivelato praticamente impossibile resistere all'istinto di picchiarlo. 

"Baka-kawa, giuro che..."  
"Siamo amici d'infanzia, è normale rattristarsi per una notizia simile. Non devi nascondere ciò che prov-" 

Il moro non era riuscito a terminare la frase perché mi ero fiondato su di lui, afferrandogli il colletto con entrambe le mani. 

Il capitano aveva sussultato e abbassato lo sguardo sulle mie dita, aspettando che gli tirassi un pugno o lo minacciassi in qualche modo. 

Ma non era accaduto nulla. 

Per qualche strana ragione, non ero riuscito a muovere un muscolo. 

Mi ero limitato a fissarlo, il suo naso a pochi centimetri dal mio. 

"Beh?" Aveva rotto il silenzio Oikawa, alzando il mento per guardarmi negli occhi. "Come la mettiamo?"


	2. I Think He Knows

Per un istante di troppo, avevo esitato.   
E, per un istante di troppo, i miei occhi si erano fermati in quelli di Oikawa. 

Le iridi splendenti del ragazzo si erano incastonate nelle mie e avevo impiegato fatica a distogliere lo sguardo.

Avevano quasi dei riflessi...dorati?

Perché li avevo notati solo in quel momento? 

La mia gola si era fatta improvvisamente secca.   
Mi era venuta sete così velocemente? 

No, c'era sotto qualcos'altro, senza dubbio.   
Solo che era stato difficile concentrarsi, con il naso di Oikawa che sfiorava il mio. 

"Beh? Come la mettiamo?" Aveva sussurrato Torou, senza scomporsi di un millimetro. 

La presa sul colletto era diminuita. 

Era iniziato l'autunno, eppure avevo avvertito un caldo persistente.   
Avrei dovuto assolutamente chiedere all'idiota di aprire la finestra.   
E, nel mentre, gli avrei anche potuto dare una leggera spinta verso l'esterno. 

"Iwa-chan, così mi stai facendo male!" Si era messo a piagnucolare, afferrandomi le mani per allontananarle. 

Quel contatto improvviso aveva aumentato incomprensibilmente la mia temperatura corporea. 

E ad Oikawa non era certo sfuggito. 

"Stai forse arrossendo, Iwa-chan?" 

Con un rapido scatto avevo ristabilito la distanza precedente. 

"Non farti strane illusioni, imbecille." Avevo borbottato, cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo. 

Imbarazzo. Imbarazzo?! 

"Eheheh, non era mia intenzione." Oikawa si era sporto in avanti e alzato dal letto. 

Avevo sentito le orecchie andare a fuoco per il caldo ed ero stato costretto a inclinare la testa a costo di non fissare il ragazzo negli occhi. 

Torou però non si era fatto problemi, posizionandosi di fronte a me e obbligandomi a finire schiacciato contro la scrivania. 

"Shittykawa, che cazzo vorresti-"   
"Mi mancherai, il prossimo anno. Sono serio, Iwa-chan."

Ero rimasto imbambolato a fissarlo. 

Cosa si aspettava di sentire?

Ci conoscevamo da una vita.   
Eravamo migliori amici da una vita. 

E ci saremmo separati nel giro di qualche mese.   
Non era difficile da accettare, eppure una parte di me non ci riusciva ancora. 

Avevo bisogno di tempo. 

"Iwa-chan..." Lo sguardo di Oikawa si era appoggiato sulle mie labbra. 

E io mi ero sentito avvampare. 

Lo avevo spinto brutalmente lontano, dirigendomi con passo deciso verso la porta. 

Oikawa era rimasto immobile. 

Arrivato sull'uscio, mi ero fermato dandogli sempre le spalle.   
"Scusa. Ma io... io non..."

'Io non voglio perderti.' Avrei voluto dire. 

Perché era tanto impossibile dare voce a quel pensiero? 

"La verità è che..."

'Qual è la verità, Iwazumi?' Mi ero chiesto. 

"Mi... mi dispiace." Era stata l'unica cosa che ero stato capace di formulare. "Ci vediamo, Oikawa."

Non avevo aggiunto altro, iniziando a scendere le scale del secondo piano. 

Non avevo avuto il fegato di guardarlo in faccia. 

×××××

Ero così sovrappensiero da non accorgermi di aver già raggiunto la porta di casa. 

Il cielo si era fatto più scuro e il sole stava scomparendo definitivamente dietro i tetti. 

Il mio appartamento si trovava all'interno di un Danchi, un grande gruppo di condomini di stile e design particolari. File su file di edifici identici numerati che si estendono in lontananza.  
In pratica, degli imponenti colossi di cemento con disseminate porte e finestre sui muri. 

Non vivevo certo nel lusso, ma non potevo neanche lamentarmi.   
La mia famiglia era felice e non mi faceva mancare mai nulla.

La zona non era troppo frequentata, ma la fermata dell'autobus distava dieci minuti da casa mia mentre la stazione una ventina, circa. 

Qualche isolato più in là si incontrava un parco spesso affollato, dove avevo incontrato Oikawa per la prima volta.   
Vecchi ricordi. 

Suonai il campanello del numero 22 e attesi impaziente che mia madre mi aprisse. 

"Iwa-chaaan."

Quella voce. 

No, non era possibile. 

'Non di nuovo. Ti prego, non di nuovo' Pensai.

"Heeey! Iwa-chaaan!"   
'Perfavore, no. Perfavore.'

"Iwa-chaaan! Non ignorarmi!"   
Mi girai arrabbiato verso quelle suppliche fastidiose.  
"Proprio come temevo." Sospirai sconfortato. 

Oikawa incroció le braccia e mi fece la linguaccia.   
Un atteggiamento tipicamente maturo. 

Il capitano del Seijoh se ne stava in posa vicino al marciapiede, appoggiato con un braccio contro il muro dell'abitazione. 

I ciuffi castano chiaro erano pettinati in modo ordinato e sospettai che il ragazzo se li fosse appena lavati.   
Indossava la camicia della divisa scolastica e teneva la giacca bianca aperta, lasciando intravedere la cravatta bordeaux.   
In confronto a lui, sembravo il soppravvissuto ad un'Apocalisse zombie. 

"Hajime, sei tu?" Chiese mia madre al citofono. Alzai gli occhi al cielo e avvicinai la bocca al microfono: "Salgo tra un minuto, mamma."

"Vuoi dedicarmi così poco tempo?" Fece Oikawa, offeso. 

"Un minuto é più che sufficiente per strangolarti."   
"Smettila di essere così cattivo, Iwa-chan!" 

"Cosa vuoi? Nel caso non l'avessi notato, non vedo l'ora di buttarmi sotto la doccia."  
Il ragazzo arrossì impercettibilmente.   
"Mi hai evitato. Per una settimana."

"Ti sbagli."  
"Non fai altro che evitare il mio sguardo."  
"Non è vero."  
"Lo stai facendo anche adesso!" 

Scrollai le spalle: "Quindi?"   
"Lo hai ammesso!" Esclamó come un bambino euforico, puntandomi l'indice contro il petto. 

"Non avevi una ragazza disposta a perdere tempo in questo modo?"   
"Uh, questa fa male." Oikawa finse di avere un attacco di cuore.   
"Non ricordo." Mentii.   
"Ci siamo lasciati un anno fa."  
"Umh, no, è stata lei a scaricarti."  
"Vedi che te lo ricordi!" Piagnucoló. 

"Oh, andiamo. Ti vanno dietro metà delle ragazze della nostra scuola. Esci con una di loro, invece di dare fastidio a me." Cercai di tagliare corto. 

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa interruppe la sua sceneggiata e si incupì "Non puoi continuare così, te ne rendi conto?" 

Strinsi il manico del borsone e respirai lentamente.   
Quell'idiota mi stava mettendo più pressione del necessario.   
"Così, come?" 

"Lo sai benissimo."  
Per poco non mi feci sangue alla mano per quanto stavo premendo le unghie contro la pelle.   
"Non ti riguarda."  
"Mi riguarda eccome."

Ruotai la testa verso la porta d'ingresso. "Lasciami in pace."  
"Non posso."  
"Allora spiegami come posso fare per liberarmi di te!"   
"Dire la verità."

L'aveva fatta semplice, lui. 

"Ammettere perché non vuoi che mi trasferisca." Spiegó Oikawa.   
"Tch!" Sorrisi beffardo "Cambierebbe qualcosa?"

Oikawa alzó un sopracciglio, confuso. Mollai il borsone sui gradini e mi avvicinai minacciso al povero ragazzo: "Tanto partiresti comunque, no?! Farebbe differenza se ti chiedessi di restare?!" 

L'ultima frase mi era sfuggita di bocca senza che riuscissi a frenarmi. 

Mi portai una mano sulle labbra, cosa che peggioró ulteriormente la situazione. 

Ora me lo rinfaccerá fino all'estate. 

Invece, Torou mostrò un debole sorriso: "I sentimentalismi non ti si addicono, Iwa-chan."

Scossi la testa, divertito: "Stai zitto, maledetto." 

"Vuoi ancora che ti lasci in pace?"   
"Decisamente." Scherzai. 

"Hajime? Sei ancora lì, tesoro?" Fece la voce di mia madre al citofono.   
"Devo proprio andare, Trashikawa." Annunciai. 

Okawa mi fece l'occhiolino e si girò di spalle: "Non sarà così facile liberarsi di me."  
"Purtroppo." Constatai,

"Spietato come sempre, Iwa-chan." Aggiunse Oikawa, allontanandosi saltellando e salutandomi con la mano.

Abbassai lo sguardo per non dargli la soddisfazione di aver sorriso e aprii finalmente il portone d'ingresso. 

Trovai mia madre seduta sul divano, completamente presa da un programma televisivo girato negli anni '70.

"Ancora su Happy Days, mamma?" Ridacchiai.  
Lei si accorse della mia presenza e spense subito il televisore.

Mia madre era una donna premurosa e fin troppo gentile. Non amava essere al centro dell'attenzione e si vestiva sempre con colori sobri. Portava i capelli scuri sciolti sulle spalle e una linea di matita le contornava gli occhi celesti. Indossava una montatura di occhiali dorati che le ricadeva spesso sulla punta del naso.   
"Bentornato."

"Vado a farmi una doccia e ti aiuto con la cena."  
Mia madre sorrise riconoscente.   
"Dove sei stato?"   
"Ad allenarmi."

La sua felicità si trasformò in stupore: "Ma..."  
"Mi sono allenato da solo." Sentenziai.   
"Oh."  
Non mi chiese i dettagli.   
Giocavo a pallavolo da quando ne avevo memoria, quindi non era certo una novità che rientrassi tardi a causa di un allenamento. 

Riprese il telecomando in mano e accese nuovamente la televisione.   
"Ricordati che lunedì pomeriggio hai quell'impegno."

Altro groppo alla gola.   
"Lo so." Sussurrai, con una voce rauca che non mi apparteneva. 

"Bene." Mi sorrise, dolcemente. "Stavi parlando con qualcuno, qui fuori?"   
Sentii formarsi immediatamente un groppo alla gola. 

"Con nessuno." Mentii "Mi sono solo reso conto di aver perso...emh... la borraccia per strada e, beh, sono tornato indietro a recuperarla."  
Mia madre non parve bersi la bugia. 

"Sei sicuro? Perché ti ho sentito chiaramente parlare e-"   
"Con nessuno, mamma!" Esclamai esasperato.   
Perché mi stavo scaldando così tanto? 

Lei continuó ad insistere: "Tesoro... se si tratta del tuo amico non c'è bisogno che-"   
"Vado a farmi la doccia." La interruppi, sorpassandola. 

Sentii i suoi occhi puntati contro la schiena che mi seguivano lungo tutto il corridoio. 

Quella donna faceva più ansia di un film horror. Oppure l'horror lo impersonava.

Chiusi velocemente la porta del bagno e premetti le spalle contro il legno.   
Solo allora riuscii veramente a respirare fino in fondo. 

Maledetto Shittyhikawa.   
Cosa mi stava facendo?


	3. Cornelia Street

Il sabato mattina, di solito, lo trascorrevo interamente a letto. 

Seriamente.

Mi svegliai attorno a mezzogiorno, il sole già alto nel cielo. 

E, se non fosse stato per il melodioso suono dell'aspirapolvere di mia madre, probabilmente avrei dormito ad inoltranza.

"Mhhh!"  
Mi rigirai tra le coperte, schiacciando la faccia contro il materasso.

La era filtrata dalla finestra dritta sui miei occhi. 

Sbadigliai e, assonnato, mi rotolai giù dal letto per raggiungere la cucina. 

Dopo aver salutato mia madre, feci colazione.

O pranzai, come preferite.

Passai gran parte del pomeriggio sui libri di scuola e alternai lo studio a qualche pausa di ore intere.

Forse sarebbe meglio dire che alternai le pause allo studio.

Verso le sei di sera abbandonai i compiti per rilassarmi sul divano. E, ovviamente, mia madre non tardó a farsi viva. 

"Hajime?"   
Interruppi il programma che stavo vedendo e le rivolsi la cmia attenzione. 

"Rimani a casa anche sta sera, tesoro?" 

Risposi con un grugnito e ripresi a guardare la televisione. 

Mia madre si piazzó davanti allo schermo, obbligandomi a prestarle interesse.

"Oggi è l'ultimo giorno della fiera. Dovresti fare un salto, prima che chiudano gli stand."

"Ci penserò." Dissi sovrappensiero.   
Non avevo alcuna intenzione di andarci.

"Venerdì sera le giostre era affollate da gruppi di ragazzi della tua età."

"Non ho voglia di uscire, mamma." Sbuffai contrariato, sporgendomi verso sinistra per sbirciare oltre la sua figura. 

"Ti sei rinchiuso in camera tua per due settimane." Mi fece presente lei "Quindi ti obbligo a passare la serata fuori."

Spensi il televisore e mi alzai in piedi, passandole accanto senza alzare la testa. "Non mi va."

Mia madre mi afferró per un polso.  
"Hajime, ne abbiamo già parlato...non puoi fare così, te ne rendi conto?"

Non la guardai negli occhi.  
"Certo."  
"Allora fallo per me."

'Maledizione.'

Mia madre allentó la presa: "Divertiti un po' con i tuoi amici. Perfavore."

Sospirai, esausto.  
Non aveva senso tirarla tanto per le lunghe.

"E va bene." Cedetti, regalandole un sorriso falso. 

×××××

"Odio le fiere."  
"Perché?"   
"Ci sono le persone. E io odio le persone."  
"Che diavolo ci fai qui, allora?"

Kyotani Kentaro alzó le spalle, seccato: "Mi ha trascinato quello sfigato di Yahaba."

Per evitare la confusione generale, mi ero seduto su una panchina in disparte e, poco dopo, ero stato raggiunto dal giocatore del Seijoh. 

Kentaro aveva i capelli biondi rasati con due strisce nere che gli attraversano i lati della testa, appena sopra le orecchie. Era uno dei membri più bassi della squadra e i suoi occhi color miele erano feroci e intimidatori.

Era famoso per la sua sfacciataggine e non andava d'accordo con i suoi compagni. Io e Yahaba eravamo riusciti, in qualche modo, a guadagnarci il suo rispetto. 

"Così siete amici, adesso." Dissi, riferendomi all'altro ragazzo del secondo anno. 

"Tsk. Neanche sotto tortura." Fu la risposta di Kentaro, ma ebbi il sospetto che stesse mentendo. 

"Chiaro" Commentai. "Lo stai aspettando?"   
"Certo, perché quel microbo è in ritardo."

Controllai l'orario: 20:50  
"Oppure sei tu in anticipo." Tentai. 

"Non mi interessa." Disse lui, a denti stretti "Mi sta facendo aspettare. E io odio aspettare."

"Odi le fiere, le persone e aspettare. C'è qualcosa che ti piace?" 

Kentaro emanó una strana aurea poco promettente. "La violenza e la pallavolo."

"Sono più stupito dall'ordine in cui hai deciso di esporle che dalle passioni in sé." 

Kentaro controlló il telefono, spazientito. 

"Senti, Iwaizumi. Forse non sono il più adatto per dirlo, ma sono...ecco..."  
Per la prima volta da quando lo avevo conosciuto, Kentaro era a corto di parole. 

"Non sei obbligato a-"   
"Sono contento di vederti, ecco." Borbottó velocemente, lanciandomi uno sguardo abbastanza difficile da interpretare. 

"Ho capito." Dissi solo.   
Kentaro annuì e la sua espressione arrabbiata ricomparve subito dopo. 

"Kyotani! Finalmente!" Yahaba Shigeru ci raggiunse con il fiatone. 

Si era pettinato con cura la frangia castana chiara e i suoi occhi erano più vispi che mai. L'aspetto gentile e infantile, in realtà, nascondeva una personalità piuttosto energica. 

"Ti ho telefonato cinque volte e ti ho mandato oltre venti messaggi!"

"Li ho ignorati." Rispose Kentaro, secco.   
"Perché?"   
"Eri in ritardo."

Yahaba spalancó la bocca, non sapendo bene come reagire. 

"Beh, andiamo." Ordinó Kentaro, alzandosi dalla panchina e infilando le mani nelle tasche. 

Yahaba mi salutó imbarazzato con una mano e seguì a ruota l'amico. 

Ero rimasto di nuovo da solo. 

'Sarà una luuuuunga notte.'

Non potevo ripresentarmi a casa quando non era trascorsa neanche un'ora dalla mia partenza. 

Rimasi seduto un'altra decina di minuti e, quando presero a formicolarmi le gambe, decisi di fare una passeggiata. 

La fiera consisteva in uno spazio dedicato interamente a bancarelle, stand e giostre da luna park: ogni anno, durante l'ultima settimana di settembre, la prefettura si riempiva di vita.

Il luna park veniva costruito lungo la riva del fiume Abukuma e si estendeva per circa un chilometro di lunghezza.

Veniva smontato solo ad ottobre e, ormai, era l'ultimo weekend rimasto da poter trascorrere lì.

Le più gettonate tra le attrazioni erano sicuramente le montagne russe, ma il parco offriva anche una vasta gamma di giostre come la ruota panoramica, gli autoscontri e i tappeti elastici.

I bambini si divertivano sugli scivoli, i genitori compravano loro zucchero filato, i giovani si tiravano dietro le noccioline delle bancarelle e le coppie approfittavano della tranquillità per salire sulla torre panoramica.

Costeggiai i diversi stand e tenni la testa bassa per evitare lo sguardo di tutte quelle persone: se la stavano spassando tutti, eccetto il sottoscritto.

Le urla dei ragazzini mi spingevano involontariamente a commettere un omicidio di massa, così mi costrinsi a cercare un luogo tranquillo dove passare almeno un'altra ora.

Essendo l'ultimo sabato di settembre, il Luna Park era più affollato del solito e allontanarsi dalle persone non fu affatto semplice. 

Mi fermai ad una bancarella e, con un sacchetto di pop-corn in mano, optai per la ruota panoramica. 

La coda procedeva abbastanza spedita: quando le famiglie si accorgevano che bisognava aspettare troppo tempo solo per poter osservare Miyagi dall'alto, rinunciavano e lasciavano il loro posto alle coppiette. 

Quando finalmente fu il mio turno, pagai il biglietto e aspettai che l'addetto alla giostra mi desse il via libera per montare nella cabina.

"Una sola persona?" Mi chiese, bliterando il pezzo di carta.  
Annuii.

"Da questa parte." L'uomo mi diede le spalle e indicó la giostra. 

"ASPETTATE!" 

Non di nuovo.  
Non di nuovo quella voce. 

Non potevo sopportarlo ancora. 

"FERMATI!" Mi ordinó Oikawa, comparendomi alla mia schiena con il fiatone. 

La fila dietro di lui ci stava guardando malissimo. 

Forse Oikawa aveva fatto a botte per superarli. 

Il ragazzo annaspó in cerca di aria e il mio sguardo cadde sul foglietto rosa che aveva in mano. 

Un biglietto per la ruota panoramica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo è un po' corto, cercherò di rimediare.   
> Sta notte ho finito di leggere "The Galaxy is endless (I thought you were too)" e che dire, ho pianto con questa piuttosto che leggendo "In Another life". Ve la consiglio vivamente (è una Kuroken).   
> ~Rae🌙


	4. Paper Rings

"No... non ci provare..." Sussurrai, lanciandomi di corsa verso la cabina. 

L'addetto alla sicurezza indietreggió, sconvolto: "Signore...?" 

Mi tuffai dentro la giostra e feci per chiudere la porta, ma Oikawa era stato più veloce. 

Prima che la cabina si fosse azionata, il capitano del Seijoh mi aveva rincorso e raggiunto per tempo. 

Non fece neanche lo sforzo di richiudersi lo sportello alle spalle, regalandomi un ghigno di superiorità. 

Sbuffai infastidito e tirai con rabbia la maniglia della porta, sotto gli occhi spaventati del povero addetto del Luna Park. 

Alzai contrariato il pollice per fargli capire che andava tutto bene e l'uomo, ancora scioccato, si avvicinó alla leva che azionava la giostra. 

La cabina inizió a muoversi. 

Nessuno dei due aprì bocca fino a quando non ci fummo elevati ad almeno dieci metri d'altezza. 

"Come hai fatto a trovarmi?" Chiesi, puntando lo sguardo verso il finestrino. 

Oikawa, seduto di fronte a me, rise di gusto. "Non eri a casa."

Maledissi mia madre per non essere capace di tenere la bocca chiusa.

"Prima davanti al mio ingresso, poi al Luna Park..." osservai il riflesso del ragazzo dal vetro "Praticamente non posso più stare da solo."

"Perché, preferisci la solitudine a me?" Oikawa si finse offeso. 

"E ti aspetti anche una risposta negativa?" 

"No, preferisco non aspettarmi una risposta e basta."

Soffocai una risata con un colpo di tosse. 

"Ho incontrato Kentaro." Cercai di fare conversazione. 

"Cane Rabbioso?"   
"Il fatto che tu debba attribuire strani nomignoli a ciascuno ti rende ancora più irritante, lo sai?" 

"Mastu e Makki li adorano."  
"No, non è vero."  
"Allora sarà solo una mia impressione."  
"Finalmente hai detto qualcosa di intelligente."

Il riflesso di Oikawa mi fulminó arrabbiato. "E come ti è sembrato?"

"Normale. Circa."  
"Com'è divertente fare conversazione con te."  
"Parla la simpatia fatta a persona."  
"Hey!"

"Non abbiamo parlato di quella faccenda in particolare. Ha solo detto che era...contento di vedermi, suppongo."

Oikawa sorrise: "Anche io sono contento di vederti."

Nascosi l'imbarazzo nel colletto della felpa e cercai di contenermi. 

'Coraggio, Iwaizumi. Hai diciassette anni. Mica dieci.'

"Tsk. Come ti pare."  
"Ti ho visto arrossire, Iwa-chan."  
"Allora ti consiglio una visita oculistica."

L'aria era così tesa che si poteva tagliare con un coltello. 

Eppure, sembravo essere l'unico a disagio tra i due. 

"Mhh, it's a cruuuel suuummer, with you~"   
"Shittykawa."  
"Dimmi."

"Cosa farai una volta..." Finsi un altro colpo di tosse "Sì ecco, quando sarai all'estero."

Oikawa fece le spallucce.   
"Frequenteró un'Università di San Juan, immagino. Potrei persino entrare a far parte della nazionale Argentina, un giorno."

"Le capacità le hai."  
"Era un complimento, Iwa-chan?"  
"Non ti scaldare così tanto."

"Torneró a Tokyo, qualche volta. In fondo, mio padre lo devo pur rivedere." Il suo riflesso si era voltato nella mia direzione. "E non solo lui."

Ebbi la sensazione che la cabina fosse diventata improvvisamente molto, molto più piccola. 

E l'aria talmente irrespirabile che stavo soffocando. 

"Se ti decidessi a tornare, ogni tanto, sarebbe gradito." Borbottai sottovoce. 

"Per Natale ti spediró un modellino di Oikawa Torou."  
"Non sentirti obbligato."

La ruota panoramica aveva rallentato la velocità del movimento. 

Ero così preso dalla conversazione da dimenticare il reale motivo per cui mi trovavo a settanta metri dal suolo. 

Oikawa schiacció il naso contro il vetro del finestrino e io non potei fare a meno di trovarlo adorabile. 

INSOPPORTABILE. 

Ho detto insopportabile. 

"Che ne dici?" Mi chiese.   
"Cosa?"   
"Ne è valsa la pena?" 

Mi sporsi in avanti e guardai nella sua stessa direzione. 

Vedere Miyagi dall'alto era tutta un'altra cosa. 

Il fiume Abokuma rifletteva le luci della citta sulla sua superficie scura e si fondeva con l'oceano Pacifico il lontananza. 

Sotto di noi, la folla irrequieta attirata dalla fiera si diramava nel resto della periferia e le persone scomparivano a vista d'occhio, come formiche. 

Più la ruota ci portava in alto, e più avevo l'impressione di distaccarmi da loro. 

Miyagi non dormiva mai: i bar sui tetti degli hotel, feste in spiaggia e centri commerciali aperti tutta la notte.

Il centro urbano era lì, quello che di giorno accumulava solo caos, un infinito brulicare di persone e un traffico ininterrotto. 

E poi arrivava la notte: che non portava via tutti i suoni ma che, in qualche modo, riusciva a vederli sotto un altro punto di vista. 

"Niente male, già." Commentó Oikawa, che doveva aver interpretato la mia espressione.

Il suo tono di voce era nostalgico. 

"Non potrai più vedere tutto questo." Mormorai, senza nascondere il dispiacere nella mia voce. 

"Ti sbagli. È tutto qui!" Oikawa si indicó la fronte con un po' troppo entusiasmo.

"Non essere ridicolo. Non è certo la stessa cosa."

"Perché no?" Oikawa era più serio che mai. "Mi basta immagazzinarli nella mente. Così potrò rivedere i miei ricordi ogni volta che vorrò."

Ruotai gli occhi al cielo. "Non funziona così, Trashikawa. Il cervello umano ne elimina la maggior parte."

"Allora mi impegnerò a ricordare."

"Cos'è, vuoi allenarti? Fingerai di trovarti su questa ruota panoramica almeno due volte al giorno?" 

Oikawa annuì: "Se necessario. Non voglio dimenticare."

"E per questo ti sforzerai di ripensare alle luci, al fiume, all'Oceano, alla spiaggia? Non farmi ridere."

"Non è quello che voglio ricordare, Iwa-chan."

La cabina inizió la sua discesa. 

Spalancai la bocca e osservai il ragazzo che avevo davanti. 

Il cuore stava facendo diverse capriole nella mia gabbia toracica. 

'Cosa... Cosa intede dire?' 

Che cosa voleva dire Torou con quella frase? 

Rimasi scioccato a fissarlo, incapace di mormorare una sola sillaba. 

Oikawa non si era minimamente mosso e non aveva dato segni di trovarsi in imbarazzo. 

Perché ero l'unico a sentire una tale pressione? 

Girai di scatto la testa e mi concentrai sul panorama.

Restai rigido come una statua per altri cinque minuti buoni. 

Mi capitó in più di un'occasione di incrociare gli occhi del capitano. 

Ogni singola volta distolsi lo sguardo fingendo di essere incantato dalle stelle.

Ma, di traverso, non smettevo di osservare ogni suo minimo comportamento.

Quando la cabina ebbe finalmente toccato terra, spalancai la porta e mi scaraventai giù di corsa, seminando il povero Oikawa. 

"IWA-CHAN!" Mi chiamò lui, sorpreso. 

Mi feci largo tra la folla a spintoni e cercai un modo per evadere da quella maledetta fiera. 

Ne avevo abbastanza di Luna Park.

E il mio cuore non la smetteva di battere all'impazzata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche questo capitolo è un po' corto, ma vi prometto che da adesso le cose si faranno più interessanti uwu✨  
> ~Rae🌙


	5. Soon You'll Get Better

Non stavo evitando Oikawa.   
Era lui che faceva di tutto per perseguitarmi. 

Avevo avuto la fortuna di beccare l'autobus prima del suo e, in questo modo, ero arrivato a scuola con cinque minuti in anticipo. 

Aperti i cancelli, mi ero preciptato senza esitazione nell'aula d'inglese, ignorando gli studenti che si lamentavano per essere stati spintonati.   
Certe fughe avevano la precedenza. 

"HEY!" Si era lamentato un ragazzo del secondo anno, dopo essersi ritrovato praticamente in braccio della compagna. "STAI ATTENTO!" 

Dopo il suo avvertimento, gli studenti rimasti in corridoio scelsero di farsi da parte. 

"VIAAA! FATE LARGO!"   
Correvo a zig zag tra le masse di primini che mi fissavano sbalorditi. 

Non che avessi chissà che reputazione da difendere. 

Entrato in classe, gettai di peso lo zaino sopra uno degli ultimi banchi e fulminai con lo sguardo uno dei secchioni che si erano prenotati la prima fila. Probabilmente si trovava a scuola già dal giorno prima. 

'Forse si è accampato nello sgabuzzino delle scope.' 

Anche gli altri compagni di classe in anticipo si stavano ai loro banchi.

'Oppure abita nei condotti di aerazione.'

"Sono sorpreso. Addirittura dieci minuti in anticipo." Hanamaki Takahiro prese posto nel banco accanto al mio, fissandomi come se fossi una sottospecie di alieno. 

Sbuffai infastidito e girai la testa dall'altra parte. 

Esattamente dove si era seduto Matsukawa Issei. 

"State scherzando?"   
Ero stato circondato dagli altri due ragazzi che giocavano al Seijoh e che frequentavano il terzo anno. 

Il primo aveva i capelli corti castano chiaro (a volte tendenti quasi ad una strana sfumatura rosata) e occhi lucidi, oltre ad un'espressione sempre annoiata. Era solitamente calmo, attento e perspicace, in grado di leggere abbastanza bene la situazione durante una partita. Non mancava però di senso dell'umorismo e per questo andava d'accordo con gli altri membri del team.

I capelli del secondo, invece, erano neri e disordinati, mentre le sopracciglia folte. Sebbene potesse sembrare intimidatorio a causa della sua altezza, si era sempre dimostrato un bravo ragazzo. 

Matsuzaka non parve interessato più di tanto e inizió a tirare fuori i libri dalla cartella.   
Hanamaki, invece, si sporse in avanti per farsi sentire meglio: "Perché ti sei precipitato in classe come se ti stesse rincorrendo tua madre dopo un brutto voto?" 

Scrollai le spalle e cercai di essere disinvolto: "L'autobus era in anticipo."  
"Ah. E per questo hai trasformato il corridoio in una corsa ad ostacoli."

Matsuzaka, alla mia sinistra, scoppió a ridere: "Hai terrorizzato un ragazzino del primo anno." 

"Il ragazzo del primo anno poteva spostarsi." Controbattei. 

"Probabilmente si è preso una cotta per la supplente d'inglese." Tentó Matsuwaka, ricevendo in cambio un'occhiataccia da parte di Hanamaki.

Il ragazzo si zittì di colpo e io alzai lo sguardo dal banco. 

Oikawa aveva appena fatto il suo ingresso nella stanza.

Cercai di nascondermi dietro il tavolo e lo seguii solo con gli occhi, aspettando che raggiungesse uno dei banchi in prima fila.

Certo, perché lui doveva essere visto da chiunque. 

Lui era la star. 

Torou prese posto a fianco della parete, agitando la mano per salutare l'intera classe.  
Con ogni probabilità, era convinto di essere una sottospecie di Regina Elisabetta dei poveri. 

Mi dava così fastidio. 

La voce di Hanamaki suonó quasi lontana: "Stai...stai ringhiando, Iwazumi?" 

Mi riscossi dai miei pensieri e iniziai a sfilare il quaderno di inglese dallo zaino. 

"Cos'hai visto?" Fece Matsuwaka, seguendo la direzione del mio sguardo fino al banco di Oikawa.  
"Oh" Mormoró subito dopo "Quindi non hai ancora..."

"Issei..." Lo ammonì Hanamaki, facendogli capire che era meglio lasciar perdere il discorso. 

Matsuwaka, infatti, rimase in silenzio per tutta la lezione. 

Ma non mi sfuggirono gli sguardi preoccupati che mi aveva rifilato. 

Terminate anche le ore successive, mi diressi assieme ai due compagni verso la mensa. 

Matsuzaka si divertiva a punzecchiare allegramente Hanamaki, ma non sembrava che al secondo dispiacesse più di tanto. 

Ci sistemammo sul primo tavolo libero e aspettai che i due ragazzi si fossero seduti uno di fronte all'altro per prendere posto accanto a Matsuwaka. 

Il via vai degli studenti all'interno della mensa aveva dell'incredibile: i corridoi dell'Aoba Johsai, in confronto, sembravano deserti. 

Eppure Oikawa non tardó a scovarci. 

"Ya-hoo!" Salutò il capitano del Seijoh, comparendo dietro una delle colonne portanti. 

Per poco non mi strozzai con una fetta di pomodoro. 

"Iwazumi! Tutto bene?!" Fece Matsuwaka, prendendomi a schiaffi la schiena.   
Annuii tossendo e gli mostrai il pollice in su. 

"È arrivato." Gracchai, afferrando un bicchiere d'acqua.   
"Chi?" Domandó Matsuwaka, cercando il soggetto tra la folla. 

Hanamaki sospiró e gli rispose con uno sguardo sconsolato.

Torou ci raggiunse e si accomdó sulla panca dove si era seduto Hanamaki, esattamente dinnanzi al sottoscritto.   
"Matsun, Makki, Iwa-chan."

Alzai gli occhi al cielo: "Baka-kawa."  
Gli altri due giocatori mi guardarono di sbiego. 

"Beh, ora siamo tutti." Annunciai.

"Dunque. Finito l'allenamento, ho incontrato Iwa-chan davanti a casa sua e gli ho parlato al proposito di-"   
"Non qui!" Bloccai Oikawa pestando i pugni sul tavolo. 

Matsuwaka e Hanamaki mi fissarono sconvolti, come la maggior parte dei presenti nella mensa, Torou compreso. 

Ora ero veramente al centro dell'attenzione e i mormorii di sottofondo non aiutarono.   
Evidentemente, avevo esagerato. 

'Diglielo.' 

"Stavo soltanto-"   
"Non puoi dirlo con leggerezza!"

'Digli perché non vuoi che gli altri lo sappiano. Non puoi continuare a fuggire da te stesso.'

Torou sbatté più volte le palpebre.   
"Ma ci saremmo comunque separati finito l'anno scolastico."  
"Sì ma...ma non..." Sbuffai infastidito e spostai la panca con uno scatto brusco. "Seguimi."

'Onestà: 0. Iwazumi: 2'

"Non ho...non ho neanche finito di pranzare!" Si lamentó Oikawa, mettendo il broncio.   
Sbuffai arrabbiato e gli intimai un "MUOVITI" con gli occhi. 

Torou non se lo fece ripetere due volte. 

Matsuwaka si alzó in piedi, ma Hanamaki lo fermó per un braccio: "Aspetta."  
"Ma-"  
"Lo so." Hanamaki gli sorrise debolmente. "Non dobbiamo intrometterci."

Matsuwaka non si diede per vinto:  
"Non è la prima volta che succede."  
"So anche questo."   
"E Iwazumi ha detto-"   
"Deve sbrigarsela da solo. Non è compito nostro."  
Matsuwaka storse la bocca e tornó composto, osservandoci mentre ci allontanavamo. 

Gli altri ragazzi all'interno della mensa si fecero da parte al nostro passaggio.  
Ignorai gli sguardi e i sussurri della folla e trascinai Oikawa fuori da scuola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo capitolo avrà molte più scene Iwaoi, promesso.  
> ~Rae🌙


	6. The Archer

"Iwa-chaaan!" Oikawa mi corse dietro con il fiatone, rischiando quasi di inciampare sulla gradinata.   
"Rallenta! Non voglio sudare con la divisa scolastica!" 

Mi bloccai e, dandogli sempre le spalle, risposi con: "Sbrigati, non possiamo farci beccare qui fuori."  
In cambio ottenni una sottospecie di grugnito. 

"Dove mi stai portando?"   
"A chiarire questa cosa una volta per tutte."  
"Oh. In camera tua?" 

"C-COSA?" Sbiancai di colpo e mi girai di scatto "CHE DIAVOLO VORRESTI-"   
"Rilassati. Stavo solo scherzando."

Le punte delle mie orecchie si erano tinte di rosso, un po' come la faccia di Oikawa. 

I suoi occhi mi scrutarono incuriositi e mi ritrovai a fissarli, incantato.  
"Iwa-chan?"

"Mh? Umh, che cosa... cosa mi avevi chiesto?"

Dannazione. Avevo perso il filo del discorso. 

Stupido Shittykawa. 

"Perché stiamo evadendo da scuola?" Riformuló Torou.   
Ripresi a camminare e costeggiai la strada asfaltata: "Salteremo le lezioni pomeridiane, oggi."

"Non posso permettermi di perdere altre ore di sociologia!" Brontoló Oikawa, rimanendo però al mio fianco. 

"Tranquillo. La tua fedina penale è ancora pulita."  
"Al contrario della tua."

Sorrisi appena e Oikawa parve rilassarsi: "Non potevi proprio aspettare, vero?"   
"Ho un impegno, questo pomeriggio."

"Che genere di impegno?"   
Rimasi in silenzio. 

"Avevo semplicemente voglia di un gelato." Mi fermai in mezzo alla strada, indicando la gelateria che si trovava di fronte a noi. 

"Guarda che hai interrotto a metà il mio pranzo." Mi ricordó il capitano.   
"Rimedierai con un dessert." Gli risposi, avvicinandomi al negozio. 

La gelateria consisteva in un edificio non troppo alto, sopra il quale si sviluppavano dei normali appartamenti. Nella vetrina al piano terra, si riusciva a vedere un cameriere intento a servire una coppia al tavolo interno.

"Mhhh, it's a cruuuel suuummer, with you~"   
"Lover" Lessi l'insegna. "Carino."   
"Conosci questo posto?" 

"No, ma non sopporterei il tuo stomaco brontolante un minuto di più." E varcai la soglia.

L'intero era esattamente come me lo ero immaginato: parquet di legno, una cassa laterale e tavolini in mogano disposti a coppie.   
Un profumo dolciastro mi invase le narici, facendomi venire l'acquolina in bocca. Probabilmente si trattava di uno spray. 

Mi accomodai senza tanti indugi al primo posto disponibile e Oikawa mi seguì. Una volta seduto, afferrai il menù e lo appoggiai aperto sul tavolino in modo che potesse leggere anche Torou. 

"Mh..." Oikawa era completamente preso dalle fotografie dei dolci. Si illuminó improvvisamente, indicando una scritta nel mezzo: "QUESTO!"   
"È una bomba calorica!" Esclamai, leggendo tutti gli ingredienti. 

Oikawa si dondoló sulla sedia.   
"Quindi?"   
"Non ce la farai mai a finirlo, Mr. 'Devo-mantenere-un-fisico-perfetto-per-fare-colpo-su-ogni-essere-femminile-in-grado-di-respirare'."  
"Ti do ragione senza apprezzare il nomignolo."

Scossi la testa, divertito: "Ci conosciamo da dieci anni e per me rimani un mistero."  
"Allora lo divideremo." Concluse Oikawa, richiudendo il menù. 

"Piccolo bastardo, non pagherò per una schifezza del genere solo perché-"   
"Prego?" Mi interruppe il cameriere, con il blocco degli appunti e la penna in mano. 

"Non...non mi riferivo a lei, ovviamente." Specificai, tanto per sicurezza.   
Il cameriere non si mosse di una virgola. 

"Ecco, sì, il numero..." Guardai Oikawa con la coda dell'occhio e sospirai. "Il numero 22, perfavore."

Il cameriere si annotó l'ordine. 

Gli occhi di Torou si erano fatti, in qualche modo, persino più lucidi.   
Strinsi i denti e mi costrinsi a mantenere la calma: "Con due cucchiaini, gentilmente."

Il cameriere aggrottó le sopracciglia, ma non chiese spiegazioni.   
Fece mezzo inchino e portó via il menù dal nostro tavolo. 

"Soddisfatto?" Chiesi al ragazzo.  
"Pienamente."   
"Grandioso."

"Anzi." Si corresse Oikawa "Manca ancora qualcosa."  
"Tipo?"  
"Delle spiegazioni."  
"Ah."

Mi strinsi nelle spalle: "Non posso darti torto. Meriti di sapere il perché della mia reazione."  
"Ma sto ancora aspettando." Sottolineó lui. 

'Puoi farcela. Non è così difficile.'  
Appunto.   
Basta essere onesti, giusto? 

"Vedi, Trashikawa..."  
'Ecco, stai già andando nel panico.'

Nemmeno la mia coscienza era capace di sostenermi. 

"Il fatto è che... sapere della tua partenza così, tutto ad un tratto..."

"Me ne andrò tra un anno, praticamente."  
"A San Juan!" 

"Credi che a me faccia piacere?" Sbottó lui, incrociando le braccia. "Hai idea di quanto abbia dovuto litigare con mia madre?" 

"Io..."  
'Dillo, dillo! Digli la verità!"  
"Io non voglio... non voglio perderti, Oikawa."

Non seppi dire se il più sorpreso dei due fossi io oppure Torou.

"Puoi ripetere?" Chiese il ragazzo.   
"...Oikawa?"  
"La parte prima, Iwaizumi."

Parlare si riveló ancora più difficile della prima volta. 

"Non voglio che tu te ne vada. Perché mi mancheresti, ecco perché."

L'espressione di Torou rimase seria: "E perché ti mancherei?"   
Non ero pronto ad una domanda del genere. 

'Perché mi mancherebbe?'   
Non avevo una risposta. 

Rivelare la prima parte aveva già ferito a sufficienza il mio orgoglio. 

Ma spiegargli il reale motivo?  
Questo non potevo proprio farlo. 

Perché nemmeno io ne ero a conoscenza.   
Nemmeno io sarei stato in grado di spiegarne il perché. 

"Beh, siamo amici da una vita."  
"Migliori amici." Chiarì Oikawa.  
"Come ti pare. Mi sembra logico."  
"Capisco." Sembró un po' ferito "Solo per questo?" 

Ma dove voleva andare a parare? 

'Certo. Non esistono altre spiegazioni.'   
Mi sarebbe piaciuto che fosse stato così. 

Ma una parte di me, nel profondo, sapeva che stavo mentendo. 

Sì, perché una valida ragione ce l'avevo. 

Ma ero troppo presuntuoso e testardo per dare retta alla voce nella mia testa. 

"Tutto qui." Conclusi, reprimendo il senso di amarezza. 

"Wow." Fece Oikawa, sarcastico. "Dopo dieci anni di amicizia, lo considero un passo avanti."

Feci per controbattere, ma il cameriere arrivó con il gelato stratosferico che avevamo ordinato.

"...e i due cucchiaini." Disse, appoggiando quella coppa enorme al centro del tavolino. 

Lo ringraziai e iniziai a servirmi, ignorando appositamente le occhiatacce che mi stava rifilando Oikawa. 

"Dovresti assolutamente provarlo."  
"Iwa-chan."  
"Dico davvero, il gusto al lampone si scoglie in bocca."  
"Iwa-chan."

Alzai lo sguardo e sentii il cuore battermi a mille.   
Ero sul punto di fare un infarto per colpa della pressione che mi stava mettendo Baka-kawa. 

Oikawa respiró profondamente e cambiò espressione, regalandomi uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi da diva: "Non ti azzardare a finire da solo tutto quel gelato."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi ricordo che la ff si concluderà in tre capitoli, rip.   
> Però mi sono divertita molto a scriverla.   
> Grazie a tutti quelli che la stanno leggendo✨  
> ~Rae🌙


	7. Cruel Summer

"Dove hai detto che devi andare?" Chiese Oikawa.  
La gelateria ormai distava un'ora dal punto in cui ci trovavamo.

Stavamo passeggiando nella periferia di Miyagi, sotto il sole cocente.  
Saranno state le tre del pomeriggio, ormai, ma le strade erano ancora vuote.

"Non l'ho detto."  
"Oh."

Continuammo a camminare in silenzio, uno di fianco all'altro. 

Ogni tanto spuntava qualche macchina dietro l'angolo, oppure un pedone solitario attraversava la strada. 

Del resto, la città non era certo disabitata. 

Superammo la scuola di danza della prefettura e proseguimmo in direzione della campagna.   
Le case stavano diminuendo e gli abitanti con loro. 

"Mi sono pentito di non essermi portato dietro la giacca." Disse Oikawa, rabbrividendo. "Forse perché non mi aspettavo di saltare mezza giornata di studio."  
"Puoi sempre tornare indietro." Gli feci presente. 

"Pensavo fossi lusingato della mia compagnia."  
"Da lusingato a mortificato è un attimo."  
"Basta essere così cattivo, Iwa-chan!" 

"È più forte di me." Ridacchai. "A volte sei così insopportabile..."  
"Non stai certo migliorando." Mi rimproveró, ma stava sorridendo anche lui. "Dove mi stai portando?" 

"In alta periferia."  
"Come mai?"   
"I cadaveri si occultano meglio in campagna."  
"Iwa-chan!" 

"Ho una visita nell'ospedale qui dietro." Spiegai, tenendo la testa bassa.   
Torou inclinó la testa, dubbioso: "Certificato medico?"   
"Non esattamente. Nulla di cui preoccuparsi, in ogni caso."

Oikawa preferì non insistere, e gliene fui immensamente grato. 

Il capitano si mise a canticchiare spensieratamente e non proferì parola per un minuto buono. 

"Cosa stai cantando?" Ruppi il silenzio.   
Oikawa mi sorrise entusiasta a trentadue denti: "Una canzone che mi è rimasta in testa da giorni. Devi ascoltarla."

Frugai lentamente nello zaino di scuola e tirai fuori il cellulare assieme ad un paio di cuffiette.

Ne infilai una nell'orecchio destro, controvoglia.   
"Vediamo se la tua musica è inascoltabile come lo sei tu."

Torou mi fece la linguaccia e mi dettó il titolo. Cercai la canzone su youtube e premetti il tasto play.  
Il ritmo non era niente male, ma non mi sembrava di riconoscere l'artista. 

'Fever dream high, In the quiet of the night, You know that I caught it...  
(oh yeah, you're right, I want it)'

"È inglese." Constatai, sorpreso.   
Ero convinto che Oikawa fosse più il tipo da opening di anime. 

"Taylor Swift." Spiegó il ragazzo, alzando la voce per sovrastare quella della cantante. "L'ho scoperta qualche giorno fa. È davvero carina."

"La cantante o la canzone?"  
Oikawa non rispose e si mise l'indice sopra le labbra per zittirmi.   
"Ascolta e basta."

'And it's new, the shape of your body, it's blue  
The feeling I've got and it's oooh, whoa-oh, It's a cruel summer' 

"Non capisco perché tu mi stia facendo sentire questa canzone." Gli dissi onestamente. 

"Prova ad andare a metà." Mi intimó Oikawa, senza perdersi d'animo.   
Feci come richiesto, maledicendomi per non essere stato in grado di tenere la bocca chiusa. 

'It's a cruel summer, with you...

I'm drunk in the back of the car,  
And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar (ooh!)' 

"Shittykawa, cosa-"   
"SHH!" 

'Said, "I'm fine", but it wasn't true...  
I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you!'

Interruppi la canzone e guardai Oikawa negli occhi.   
"Sono ubriaco nel sedile posteriore della macchina, e ho pianto come un bambino tornado a casa dal bar. Ho detto 'Sto bene', ma non era vero, non voglio tenere dei segreti solo per tenermi te." Tradusse. 

Alzai gli occhi al cielo e feci ripartire la canzone. 

'And I, snuck in through the garden gate, every night that summer just to seal my fate (ooh!)' 

"E mi sono intrufolato attraverso il cancello del giardino, ogni notte, quell'estate, solo per affrontare il mio destino." Proseguì imperterrito. "Ora viene la mia parte preferita."

'And I screamed, "For whatever it's worth"  
"I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?"' 

"E ho urlato 'Per quello che vale...'" Continuai io, fermando la canzone. 

"Ti amo." Completó Oikawa. "Non è la cosa peggiore che tu abbia mai sentito?" 

Mi immobilizzai di colpo e il respiró si mozzó a metà. 

Per una decina di secondi non voló una mosca. 

La luce del sole si rifletteva negli occhi scuri del ragazzo. 

"Il testo parla di un'estate crudele in cui scoppiano scintille che un po' ti fanno battere il cuore e sognare, un po' ti spaventano e a volte ti distruggono. Dopotutto, l'amore è imprevedibile." Spiegó Oikawa. 

Deglutii a fatica e mi sforzai di mantenere il suo sguardo.   
"Perché ti piace così tanto?" 

"Per quella frase." Oikawa alzó le spalle. "I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard? Credo che rispecchi molte storie d'amore."

"Tch. Razza di poeta. Ti sembrano discorsi da fare?"   
"Quando vorresti dimenticare una persona ma non puoi proprio vivere senza di lei, la cosa peggiore che tu possa fare è continuare ad amarla."

"Ecco da chi hai preso i tuoi atteggiamenti da diva. Taylor Swift."  
Provai a sviare il discorso. 

"Iwa-chan."  
"Non farlo, ti prego."

"Iwa-chan. Guardami."  
"Siamo arrivati." Lo interruppi, indicando l'ospedale che si stagliava in tutta la sua altezza a venti metri da noi. 

Come le altre case di periferia, aveva una struttura semplice e triste, muri pitturati di grigio e finestre poco illuminate. 

Aumentai il passo per seminare Oikawa. 

"Iwa-chan! Vuoi che ti accompagni?"   
"Non è necessario."

"Ti aspetteró qui fuori."  
"Non serve!"  
"Lo farò comunque!" 

Alzai gli occhi al cielo e mi infilai dentro la struttura. 

Dopo un ampio giardino, bisognava salire una rampa di scale per raggiungere gli ambulatori che mi interessavano. 

Lasciai il posto in ascensore ad una vecchietta in sedia a rotelle e decisi di farmi i gradini a piedi.   
Una volta in cima alla rampa, svoltai a destra e percorsi un lungo corridoio tappezzato di porte bianche. 

Controllai ancora una volta l'orario dell'appuntamento sul messaggio e mi fermai dinnanzi alla penultima porta.   
"È permesso?" Chiesi, dopo aver bussato. 

"Prego."

Fui immediatamente abbagliato dalla luce al neon dell'ambulatorio: si trattava di una semplice stanza rettangolare, con un paio di sedie per i pazienti e la dottoressa seduta dietro una scrivania. 

Era una donna giovane e cordiale, i capelli castani raccolti in una coda di cavallo. Mi scrutó attentamente con un paio di occhi celesti e mi invitó a prendere posto. 

"Bentornato, Hajime."

Seguii le sue indicazioni e la salutai con un leggero inchino. 

"Allora." Iniziò la dottoressa, sorridendo. "Cosa mi racconti di bello?" 

Il mio battito accelleró rapidamente.

"Nessuna novità." Le risposi "Sto...sto bene, credo."

"Sono contenta. Quindi abbiamo dei miglioramenti?"   
"Grandi miglioramenti." Mentii. 

"Capisco. Hai già ripreso ad allenarti?"   
"Sì."  
"Con la squadra?"   
"Da solo."

"Mi aiuta a riflettere." Mi affrettai a chiarire, notando l'espressione contrariata della donna. "E, beh, ad andare avanti."

"Andare avanti. Mi piace questa frase. Per cui, immagino che le mie sedute non siano più necessarie."  
"Esatto."

La donna abbassó gli occhi suoi fogli che teneva davanti e quei secondi di silenzio sembrarono interminabili. 

"Mi stai mentendo, Hajime?" 

Tum.   
Tum- tum.   
Potevo distinguere il rumore del mio cuore. 

"Affatto."  
"E perché sei diventato così rosso?"   
"Ho caldo."

"Ci stiamo avvicinando a Novembre. Dubito che le temperature siano così alte."  
Non risposi. 

Lei sospiró, calma: "Hajime. Sono qui per aiutarti."  
"Lo so."  
"Allora permettimi di farlo."

Ruotai la testa, contrariato.   
"Ho detto di stare bene."  
"Però non è così, vero?" Lo sguardo della dottoressa si fece più dolce.

Per un breve istante, mi tornarono in mente le parole della canzone che Oikawa mi aveva fatto sentire.

"Continuare a negarlo non ti porterà da nessuna parte."  
"E ammetterlo sì?" Sbuffai, fingendo di essere arrabbiato quando in realtà il mio cuore era salito fino alla gola. 

"Vedi, con il tempo imparerai a conviverci."  
"Tempo?" Risi, sarcastico. "Quanto, esattamente? Quanto tempo passerà prima che possa dire di stare bene?" 

"Non è qualcosa che si può decidere."  
"Allora non voglio provarci. Perché ne è passato di tempo, dottoressa. Ne è passato parecchio. E non è cambiato nulla."

"Hajime..."  
Respirai a fondo. 

"Cosa vuole che faccia?" 

"Possiamo iniziare dicendo come stanno le cose. Ti sembra una buona idea?"   
"No." Risposi, senza neanche pensarci. 

La dottoressa non smise di sorridere: "È il primo passo per guarire, Hajime."

Girai la testa di lato.  
'No. Non voglio farlo. Per nessuna ragione.'

"Hajime..."  
"La prego, non mi costringa."

"Hajime. È importante che tu lo dica."  
Sentii che le mie labbra stavano tremando.

No, ero io a tremare.

Non potevo farlo.  
Non potevo dirlo.

Non ne avevo la forza.   
Io non-  
"Hajime."

"Oikawa Torou è..." Presi un respiro profondo. "Oikawa Torou è morto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come attirarsi l'odio di tutti i lettori by: me.   
> Vi prometto che avrete tutte le spiegazioni che vi servono nel prossimo capitolo.  
> ~Rae🌙


	8. Death By A Thousand Cuts

"Com'è andata, ieri?"   
Alzai gli occhi dal quaderno e mi girai verso Matsuwaka. 

"Ragazzi! Non vi distraete!" Ci sgridó il professore di matematica, girando tra i banchi.   
Mi concentrai nuovamente sull'equazione del libro e mi sforzai di risolverla. 

"Cosa intendi, Issei?" Sussurró Hanamaki, facendomi dimenticare i buoni proposti di pochi secondi prima. 

"Dopo che se n'è andato." Spiegó Matsuwaka, due banchi più in là rispetto al ragazzo. "Avevi un appuntamento dalla solita psicologa, vero?" 

Finsi di scrivere sul quaderno e mi limitai ad annuire. 

"Ti sembra che la terapia stia funzionando?" Continuó Matsuwaka, beccandosi un'occhiata di ammonimento da parte di Hanamaki. 

"Più o meno." Borbottai.   
"Hai parlato alla dottoressa delle visioni?"

"MATSUWAKA!" Esplose Hanamaki, attirandosi l'attenzione dell'intera classe. 

"HANAMAKI! SILENZIO!" Ribadì il professore, indicando la lavagna. "OGNUNO SVOLGA DA SOLO L'ESERCIZIO!" 

Dopo qualche minuto, Matsuwaka aveva già ripreso il discorso: "Le hai spiegato che lo vedi ancora?"

"Issei, giuro che adesso-"   
"No." Interruppi Hanamaki, mettendo su un sorriso falso. "Non c'è problema, davvero."

Poi mi girai verso l'altro compagno: "Sì, le ho detto che le allucinazioni sono più frequenti. E..."

"E?" Incalzó Matsuwaka.   
Mi morsi il labbro inferiore. 

"Reali." Conclusi. 

Quella parola mi fece male al cuore. 

"Forse soffri di Maladaptive daydreaming." Tentó Matsuwaka. 

Hanamaki si massaggió le tempie, esasuto di riprendere il compagno. "E questa dove l'hai tirata fuori?" 

"Ho fatto delle ricerche" Spiegó.   
"La sindrome del sogno ad occhi aperti maladattivo è una diagnosi associata alla fantasia eccessiva . Può provocare angoscia, sostituire l'interazione umana e interferire con il normale funzionamento della vita."

"Ti sbagli." Sbuffai, continuando a scarabocchiare sul foglio. "La psicologa non mi ha diagnosticato nulla di simile."

"Eppure tu vedi Oikawa come se si trovasse a pochi metri da noi." Disse Hanamaki, improvvisamente interessato.

Lo fulmimai con lo sguardo. "Sono due settimane che mi sforzo di evitare il contatto visivo con lui."

"Ma allora di cosa si tratta?" Domandó Matsuwaka, abbassandosi per non farsi sgamare dal professore. 

Sospirai, lasciando cadere la penna sul banco. 

"La dottoressa ha detto a mia madre che si parla di allucinazioni visive.   
Sono un fenomeno psichico in cui il soggetto percepisce come reale ciò che in realtà è solo immaginario. Le allucinazioni si riscontrano tipicamente in presenza di alterazioni mentali causate da malattie neurologiche e psichiatriche, tipo la schizofrenia o l'alcolismo."

Matsuwaka e Hanamaki rimasero ad ascoltare in silenzio.

"Il cervello produce una risposta a una specie di... stimolo sensoriale inesistente. Un’immagine, nel mio caso quella di Oikawa, viene sovrapposta allo sfondo reale."

Hanamaki proseguì al posto mio:   
"Per cui, essendo un meccanismo inconsapevole, non hai motivo di credere che sia un'illusione e la percepisci come esistente."

Annuii, mordendomi l'interno della guancia. "Di questo passó impazziró prima dei diciotto anni."

"È stato un duro colpo per tutti." Disse Matsuwaka, con cautela. "Ma per te lo è stato in particolare. È normale che tu reagisca in questo modo...cioè, più o meno."

"Non è la prima volta che le persone presentano questi sintomi dopo una morte importante." Aggiunse Hanamaki "Mio nonno, per esempio, aveva visto sua moglie, in punto di morte."

"Così non aiuti." Gli feci presente. 

"Sei il primo caso di allucinazioni post-morte che si sia mai presentato dalla tua psicologa?" Mi chiese Matsuwaka. 

Scossi la testa: "Mi ha raccontato di una donna che vedeva suo figlio come un fantasma per casa."

"Inquietante." Commentó Hanamaki. 

"Un uomo invece era convinto che sua moglie fosse ancora viva. Le parlava e si comportava come se fosse reale."

"Quindi esistono vari livelli di consapevolezza." Dichiaró Matsuwaka.

Annuii: "L'uomo è andato avanti un anno intero a vederla ovunque, soprattutto nei luoghi comuni ad entrambi, come la casa o il parco. Ma quando si distraeva o frequentava posti nuovi, magicamente la donna scompariva."

"Poveretto." Commentó Matsuwaka. "Ma tu sembri consapevole del fatto che...beh... Oikawa..."  
Lasciò la frase in sospeso. 

"Sì." Tagliai corto. "Cioè...quasi sempre."

Cercai di mandare giù il gusto amaro che avevo in bocca: "La maggior parte delle volte so che si tratta di immaginazione. Ma in certi casi, come sulla ruota panoramica o nella gelateria non...non riuscivo a..."

Sentivo che sarei potuto scoppiare in un pianto da un momento all'altro: "Era come se, nel profondo, sapessi che Oikawa fosse morto. Ma lui era lì, lo vedevo, e decidevo di dimenticare la prima parte. In media ci vogliono tredici giorni perché le allucinazioni svaniscano. Eppure..."

Hanamaki mi tiró una pacca sulla spalla per confortarmi.

"Sai di poter sempre contare su di noi, vero?" Mi disse Matsuwaka.

"Assolutamente." Gli sorrisi.

"IWAZUMI! HANAMAKI! MATSUWAKA! GIURO CHE VI METTO UNA NOTA!"

"E poi, Oikawa non avrebbe voluto che soffrissi così tanto a causa sua." Sussurró Matsuwaka. 

Ritornai nuovamente con la testa sui libri. 

"Lo so."

×××××

La casa di Oikawa era, semplicemente, enorme. 

Si trattava di una classica abitazione giapponese in materiali di base naturale come il legno per travi, pareti e soffitto, il bambù per decoro e la paglia per coprire il tetto e per il pavimento in tatami. 

Superai il genkan, ovvero l’ingresso, e bussai alla porta. 

Sulla soglia comparve una donna di mezza età che riconobbi subito come la madre di Oikawa. 

Aveva gli stessi occhi castani del figlio ma, diversamente, i suoi erano spenti e tristi; si era lasciata crescere i capelli in un'acconciatura disordinata, dalla quale spuntavano solo ciuffi grigi. 

Indossava una semplice vestaglia rosso sbiadito e girava scalza per la casa.   
Non si era più curata del suo aspetto, a giudicare dalle profonde occhiaie che le segnavano il viso, dalla pelle completamente secca e dalle labbra screpolate. 

"Hajime..." Mormoró, gettandomi le braccia al collo e lasciandosi andare in un pianto singhiozzato. 

Ci misi tutta la mia buona volontà per non crollare davanti a lei. 

Dopo un paio di minuti la donna si staccò dall'abbraccio, asciugandosi le lacrime sulla vestaglia. "S-scusami, mi sono lasciata trasportare e..."  
"Non si preoccupi." La interruppi, fingendo un altro sorriso. "Non si preoccupi, davvero."

La madre di Oikawa mi sfioró lo zigomo con il dorso della mano.   
"Sei un così bravo ragazzo, Iwaizumi. Mio figlio è stato così fortunato a..." 

La donna tiró su col naso e si asciugó gli occhi lucidi sulla manica: "Mi dispiace, dovrei riuscire a contenermi dopo tutto questo tempo, eppure io...io non riesco...non riesco proprio a capacitarmene, capisci?" 

Le lacrime ripresero a segnarle le guance. 

'Capisco. Capisco perfettamente.'   
Era sbagliato paragonare il mio dolore a quello di una madre? 

Non ne avevo idea.   
Sapevo solo che Oikawa mi stava facendo tanto, tanto male.

E ce la stavo mettendo tutta per non unirmi al pianto della donna. 

"V-vuoi entrare? Posso preparare del thé caldo."  
"La ringrazio infinitamente, ma sono solo di passaggio. Sono venuto a portarle questa." 

Tirai fuori dallo zaino la felpa del Seijoh che Oikawa aveva dimenticato a casa mia un mese prima.   
La madre impallidì alla sola vista del nome sul retro. 

Portó le mani in avanti: "Torou avrebbe preferito che la tenessi tu."  
Sussultai ma decisi di non controbattere e la infilai di nuovo nello zaino. 

Mi inchinai e feci per girare sui tacchi, quando la voce della donna mi bloccò:  
"Torou stava venendo da te, sai?" 

La mia testa scattó immediatamente all'indietro.  
"Stava venendo da te, quando lo hanno investito."

Sentii un groppo formarsi all'interno dello stomaco. 

'Perché... Perché ora?' 

Perché non dirmelo al funerale, oppure appena i medici avevano contattato la mia famiglia.  
Perché adesso?

"Me lo aveva detto prima di uscire." La donna alzó le spalle, sconsolata. "Erano già le dieci di sera, eppure aveva assoluto bisogno di dirti qualcosa."

Il senso di nausea stava aumentando velocemente.   
'La prego, non continui.'

"Gli avevo detto di stare attento" Gli occhi della madre si riempirono ancora di lacrime.

'Si fermi. La prego, si fermi.'

"Ha detto che avevate avuto una discussione e che si era deciso a chiarire. È uscito di casa correndo come un fossennato e...e se non fosse stato per quello...se non..." Riprese a singhiozzare peggio di prima. "La macchina..."

"Perfavore." La interruppi, stringendo i pugni. Mi veniva da vomitare e sentivo che le mie gambe stavano cedendo. "Perfavore, si fermi qui."

Lei non aggiunse altro e, per qualche minuto, regnó il silenzio assoluto. 

'Quando finirà tutto questo?' 

"Ti voleva bene. Non hai bisogno che te lo dica." La madre abbozzó un sorriso avvilito. "Non so perché avevate litigato. Ma sono sicura che Oikawa non fosse arrabbiato con te. O deluso, in ogni caso. Conoscendolo, non ci sarebbe stato nulla al mondo che tu avessi potuto fare, per farti odiare da lui."

Mi morsi la lingua per reprimere le lacrime. 

"Sai." Ridacchió la donna, tristemente "Ho come il sospetto che le sue ultime parole sarebbero state rivolte a te."

Però io me le ricordavo bene, le ultime parole che gli avevo rivolto io.  
Un istante prima di uscire dalla porta di casa sua.

'Ci vediamo, Oikawa.' 

"Grazie per essere passato, Hajime."  
Sentii il cigolio della porta che si richiudeva e poi più nulla. 

Rimasi sul portico per altri cinque minuti, incapace di muovere un solo muscolo. 

Dopo l'incidente fatale, ero stato obbligato a frequentare per due settimane una psicologa. 

Gli allenamenti erano stati annullati e le lezioni sospese. 

Al funerale si era presentata quasi tutta l'Aoba Johsai.

Poi, improvvisamente, la vita era ripresa come se nulla fosse. 

Niente più aule deserte o silenzi imbarazzanti. 

I professori ci avevano spronati ad andare avanti e le risate degli studenti riecheggiavano nuovamente nei corridoi. 

Come se Oikawa fosse ancora vivo. 

E il dolore mi aveva fatto impazzire. 

Tanto da vederlo ovunque.

Chiusi gli occhi e presi una decisione.   
Avrei affrontato il problema lì e in quel momento. 

Avrei detto la verità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero di aver chiarito la maggior parte delle vostre domande... Il prossimo capitolo sarà l'ultimo...   
> ~Rae🌙


	9. Daylight

Il parco dietro casa mia era una delle poche aree verdi di Miyagi. 

Ma non si trattava di un luogo dove praticare attività sportive come il jogging o la bicicletta: lo spazio era così ristretto che, al massimo, ci si poteva accontentare di semplici passeggiate.

L'erba ricopriva uno spiazzo circondato da viali alberati e, subito dietro, da tipici danchi. 

Da qualche parte lì dietro si trovava una scuola; quindi, al pomeriggio, era frequentato da marmocchi di otto anni che si prendevano a pallonate in faccia. 

Attorno alle sei di sera, però, i bambini venivano riportati a casa dai propri genitori e il parco restava completamente deserto, per mia fortuna. 

Raggiunsi una delle due altalene centrali e mi sedetti.  
Ero così alto che i miei piedi toccavano terra senza fatica.

Il sole era tramontato ma, a differenza della volta in cui Oikawa si era presentato davanti all'ingresso della mia abitazione, il cielo aveva preso un colore più scuro. 

Niente sfumature rosate, per le nuvole: solo un celeste spento, quasi grigio, il tipico colore che preannuncia l'arrivo dell'inverno.

"Iwa-chan"

Mi voltai a rallentatore, osservando l'allucinazione di Oikawa che si stagliava sopra l'altra altalena. 

Era così dannatamente reale. 

"Shittykawa." Risposi. "È proprio vero che mi perseguiti."

Torou ridacchió e si dondoló in avanti. "Cielo azzurro. Non trovi che sia poetico, Iwa-chan?" 

Alzai un sopracciglio.   
"Che cazzo ci trovi di poetico in un cielo azzurro?"

"Perché non è una tonalità qualsiasi." Oikawa impuntó i piedi sul terreno, fermandosi. 

"Illuinami."  
"Si chiama blu distante."  
"Ne sai di cose, per essere un idiota."

Torou si sporse abbastanza perché avessi potuto sentire il suo profumo, se solo fosse stato in carne ed ossa. 

"Ti ricordi la prima volta che siamo venuti qui?" Gli chiesi, puntando lo sguardo verso l'alto.

"Vagamente."  
"Avevamo sette anni." Gli rinfrescai la memoria "E tu ti sei sbucciato il ginocchio tentando di rincorrermi."  
"Perché ti stavo rincorrendo?"

Alzai le spalle, con nonchalance.   
"Ti avevo rubato il pallone."  
"Ah."

"Poi sei inciampato" Raccontai "E ti sei messo a frignare come un bambino dell'asilo."  
"Avevo sette anni, Iwa-chan."  
"E a sette anni sei rimasto tuttora."

"Non me lo ricordavo" Ammise lui "Che è successo, poi?" 

"Ti ho tirato il pallone in testa per farmi perdonare."  
"Scuse sentite, aggiungerei."

"E poi ci siamo messi a giocare insieme" Continuai "A pallavolo. Più o meno."

"A sette anni eri sempre arrabbiato e non facevi altro che picchiarmi." Disse Oikawa "E a sette anni sei rimasto tuttora."

Mi dondolai avanti e indietro, ricordando quell'episodio con una certa nostalgia.

"Devi ammettere che i tuoi comportamenti sono più infantili dei miei."  
"Ma, al contrario tuo, io sono favoloso." Si difese Torou.

Gli sorrisi debolmente. "Trashikawa?"   
"Mh?"   
"Voglio dirti la verità."

Oikawa alzó un sopracciglio, come per intimarmi a proseguire. 

Oppure era il mio subconscio che mi spingeva a farlo?

In ogni caso, non avevo bisogno di pensarci troppo. 

Farsi problemi di questo tipo si era rivelata una sofferenza solo per me stesso. 

Se c'era una cosa che avevo capito era questa: la vera persona con cui dovevo essere onesto non era Oikawa. 

Ero io. 

"Sto ancora aspettando, Iwa-chan."   
"L'altro giorno mi hai chiesto perché non volevo che ti trasferissi. Questo te lo ricordi?" 

Oikawa annuì, più distante del normale. "Ero uscito di casa alle dieci di sera solo per avere una risposta."

Mandai giù il gusto amaro che avevo in bocca e proseguii: "Ci ho messo un po' a capirlo."

"Ci stai girando attorno."  
"Perché non è stato facile." Mi ritrovai in preda ad una risata isterica "Mettere assieme i pensieri, comprendere i miei sentimenti. Non è stato affatto semplice."

"Beh?" Incalzó Torou. "Vuol dire che finalmente l'hai capito?" 

'L'ho sempre saputo. Ho solo imparato ad accettarlo.'

"Non voglio che tu te ne vada perché mi mancheresti." Dissi, sentendo le lacrime bagnate che iniziavano a rigarmi le guance. "E mi mancheresti perché ti amo, Baka-kawa."

La visione di Oikawa tremoló per un istante. 

Il ragazzo si fece ancora più vicino, senza mai perdere il suo tipico sorrisetto beffardo. 

"Io non... non sono mai riuscito a dirtelo. Non sono mai riuscito ad essere onesto con me stesso." Sputai, iniziando a tremare. 

Balzai in piedi e mi posizionai di fronte all'altra altalena, osservando il capitano del Seijoh dall'alto in basso. 

"Ora lo sei stato."  
"No!" Esclamai, con una strana rabbia che non mi rappresentava. "Non voglio dirlo a te!" 

Oikawa alzó un sopracciglio, confuso. 

"Io avrei dovuto... Avrei dovuto dirlo a lui! Non a te!" In quel preciso istante, fui avvolto da una terribile consapevolezza. 

"Lui...lui non lo saprà mai..."

Lo sguardo di Oikawa si addolcì. 

"Lui non saprà mai cosa provavo...Oikawa è morto e non...non ho avuto la possibilità di dirglielo. Non tornerà. Avrei dovuto parlarne a lui...Ti amo Oikawa...Dio, ti amo così tanto..."

"É un po' tardi, non ti sembra?" 

Quell'affermazione mi provocó un vero e proprio dolore fisco. 

Fu come se decine di coltelli mi avessero perforato la schiena.

Non c'era niente che potessi fare per riportarlo indietro.  
O per rimediare al mio errore.

E poi, proprio come quella fatidica notte, il mio corpo venne sopraffatto dallo shock della perdita. 

Urlai. 

Dalla mia bocca non fuoriuscì alcuna parola. 

Solo un lungo lamento straziato.

'Oikawa Torou se n'è andato per sempre.'

"Shittykawa io...i-io vorrei baciarti in questo preciso istante..."

Le lacrime mi avevano offuscato la vista, ma continuai imperterrito: "Vorrei che fossi qui! Tu, quella tua stupida presunzione e il tuo atteggiamento che mi fa...che mi fa saltare i nervi ogni volta..."

Le ginocchia cedettero sotto il mio peso e mi ritrovai per terra, a sussultare tra singhiozzo e l'altro: "Io vorrei...vorrei perdermi in quei tuoi occhi stupendi per il resto della mia vita..."

Mi coprii la faccia con le mani, in preda ad un pianto disperato. 

Avevo perso la cognizione del tempo o la capacità di tornare calmo.

"V-vorrei abbracciarti un'ultima volta, giocare con te a pallavolo, arrivare in nazionale... Vorrei soltanto..."

La frustrazione e la tristezza che avevo represso per giorni vennero a galla tutte d'un fiato. 

Stavo annaspando e piangendo contemporaneamente, soffocando le urla con le mani. 

La sensazione era pari a quella di annegare. 

"I-io vorrei... v-vorrei soltanto..."

Alzai il mento, notando che Oikawa si trovava a pochi centimetri da me, piegato in avanti.

"Vorresti soltanto?" Mi esortó.

Respirai a fondo e cercai di riprendere il controllo di me stesso, mentre le lacrime mi inzuppavano la maglia. 

"Vorrei soltanto riuscire a lasciarti andare..."

La distanza che ci separava era quasi millimetrica. 

"Allora lasciami andare."

"Ma non posso..." Singhiozzai. "È questo il problema, lo capisci?! Non ci riesco perché io...io non voglio che tu te ne vada per sempre..."

Oikawa allungó una mano verso il mio viso e avvertii quasi la sensazione delle sue dita che mi sfioravano la guancia. 

"Se solo non fossi stato un codardo...sarei riuscito a dirti la verità già da tempo." Mi strinsi nelle spalle tremanti. 

"Tutte quelle volte in cui sono stato geloso delle ragazze che ti facevano il filo. Tutte quelle volte che ho desiderato così fortemente dirti cosa sentivo anche a costo di stare male per giorni."

Ormai non ero più capace di tenere a freno la lingua. 

"Tutte quelle volte in cui ho pensato a quanto fosse bello il tuo sorriso, a quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto appoggiare la testa sulla tua spalla mentre guardavamo un film. Tutte quelle volte in cui ho sognato di baciarti."

Tirai su con il naso. "Mi sono sempre detto 'non avere fretta. C'è ancora tempo.' Ma ora che il tempo non c'è più, cosa dovrei fare?" 

"Ti ricordi della ruota panoramica?" Mi domandó Oikawa, con estrema dolcezza.

Annuii. 

"Ho detto che mi bastava immagazzinare la tua immagine nella mia testa, per non dimenticarmi di te."

"Io non potrei mai...non potrei mai..."  
"Lasciami finire. Ti basterà ricordarmi perché sia sempre con te, no?" 

Abbassai il mento e lo puntai verso il terreno.

"Iwa-chan. Ti prego guardami." Mi chiese, come qualche giorno prima.

Eppure, compresi solo in quel momento cosa intendesse dire.

"Guardami. Guardami bene, Iwa-chan."

Feci come richiesto: i suoi ciuffi perennemente pettinati, la maglia della squadra per cui aveva faticato tanto con il numero 1 sul retro. 

Il sorriso che non sarei mai riuscito a dimenticare.

"Io sono qui." Disse con gentilezza.

E solo allora capii.

Respirai a fondo e lo guardai un'ultima volta. 

"Ce ne hai messo di tempo." Disse il ragazzo, leggendomi nel pensiero.

"Per quanto desideri averti sempre al mio fianco, non è... non è giusto."

"Eppure non ti sei liberato di me."

"Io ti amo, Oikawa" Sussurrai, con un filo di voce. "Ma tu non sei qui. Tu non sei reale."

Torou socchiuse la bocca, reprimendo una risata.  
I lineamenti si fecero sempre più sfocati. 

"Crudele come sempre, Iwa-chan."

Chiusi gli occhi e, quando li riaprii, il parco era vuoto.   
L'altalena era immobile e la luce debole.

Il sole stava tramontando dietro gli alberi ma, del ragazzo, nemmeno l'ombra. 

Mi asciugai le lacrime con la manica e diedi le spalle all'altalena. 

Camminai lentamente verso l'uscita del parco, senza mai voltarmi. 

×××××

Mi rigirai tra le coperte e sbuffai.  
Ormai avevo rinunciato all'idea di riuscire a prendere sonno.

Mi sedetti sul materasso e mi passai una mano tra i ciuffi castani, nel vago tentativo di riordinarli sulla fronte.

Non era facile essere sempre perfetti.

Controllai l'orologio: le 22:04.  
Ero andato veramente a letto alle dieci di sera. 

Mi tornarono in mente le parole di Iwazumi di quello stesso pomeriggio. 

'La verità è che...mi...mi dispiace, Oikawa. Ci vediamo.'

Avevo avuto l'impressione che mi stesse nascondendo qualcosa. 

Anzi, non era stata solo una mia impressione.   
Hajime si era trattenuto. 

"Trattenuto dal dire cosa, Iwa-chan?" Domandai a voce alta. 

Avrei dovuto telefonargli?   
No, non sarebbe stato lo stesso. 

Probabilmente mi avrebbe riattaccato in faccia o avrebbe lasciato che il cellulare squillasse per ore. 

Messaggi? Iwaizumi ignorava spesso tutti quelli che gli inviavo.

Mi costrinsi ad appoggiare nuovamente la schiena contro il materasso e a chiudere gli occhi. 

Avrei aspettato l'indomani per presentarmi a casa sua.

Sì, era la cosa giusta da fare.   
Senza dubbio. 

Dovevo smetterla di pensarci per non sembrare ridicolo.

Però...

Sgusciai velocemente fuori da quel bozzolo di coperte e mi affacciai alla finestra: la luna era già alta nel cielo e le strade deserte. 

Avrei dovuto...   
Dirgli la verità? 

Mi ero ripromesso di aspettare il giorno prima della mia partenza. 

Se avessi dovuto soffrire, avrei preferito farlo sapendo che, il giorno seguente, non sarei stato costretto a rivedere Iwaizumi agli allenamenti. 

Mi appoggiai sul bordo della finestra e sospirai.

Il lampione accanto a casa mia illuminó la strada sottostante, dove una coppia passeggiava tranquillamente. 

A giudicare dalle chiome degli alberi, doveva trattarsi di una serata ventosa. 

Probabilmente la temperatura si era già abbassata a quella invernale.

Rabbrividii al solo pensiero e spalancai l'armadio, alla ricerca di un maglione. 

Una volta indossata anche la giacca, realizzai cosa avevo appena fatto. 

"Evviva la coerenza." Mi dissi, senza trattenere un piccolo sorriso malizioso. 

Quel maledetto di un Iwaizumi mi spingeva perennemente ad andare contro ogni mio buon proposito. 

Mi dimenticai di indossare gli occhiali ma, una volta sulle scale, pensai che non sarebbero stati necessari. 

Si trattava di una decina di minuti di strada, massimo. 

Trovai mia madre in cucina attenta a compilare un cruciverba. 

Aveva uno sguardo triste.   
Mi ero impegnato così tanto, nell'ultimo periodo, a non darle motivi per peggiorare la sua salute mentale. 

E sapevo che lei mi era riconoscente, anche se non lo dava a vedere. 

"Mamma?" La chiamai, obbligandola ad alzare lo sguardo dal giornalino. 

Aveva delle profonde occhiaie che le segnavano gli occhi. 

Eppure io li avevo visti, quegli occhi, brillare di gioia. Ma era successo troppo tempo fa perché potessi ricordarmeli. 

"Pensavo stessi dormendo, Torou." Mi fece presente lei, alludendo ai miei vestiti. 

"Devo fare un salto da Iwa-ch-emh, Iwazumi.- Mi corressi, infilandomi le scarpe che stavano nel corridoio.  
"Non ci metterò molto."

Lei annuì, concentrandosi di nuovo sul cruciverba. "Fai attenzione."

"Ho diciassettenne anni, mamma!" Le dissi scherzosamente, agguantando una sciarpa e spalancando la porta. 

Come previsto, fuori si congelava. 

Strofinai le mani tra di loro per riscaldarmi e aumentai il passo. 

Conoscevo Iwaizumi da una vita e non ero ancora in grado di capire cosa gli passasse per la testa. 

Volevo scoprirlo a tutti i costi. 

'E se...fossi onesto con lui?' 

Non era mai stato un problema, per me, ammettere ciò che provavo. 

Però, per qualche ragione, con Hajime non ci riuscivo. 

Non che non avessi le idee chiare: da tempo sospettavo che non si trattasse più di semplice amicizia. 

Ad essere sincero, non mi importava veramente di cosa stessi parlando. 

Non credo esista neanche una parola adatta per descriverlo. 

Perché non riguardava un'emozione in particolare: il nostro era un legame. 

Amicizia? Ammirazione? Amore?   
Aveva davvero importanza? 

Non mi ero mai posto la questione da questo punto di vista. 

Era un qualcosa che andava oltre ogni tentativo di elaborazione. 

Non è che non volessi ammetterlo a me stesso: semplicemente stavo bene così. 

Perché stavo bene con lui. 

Camminai ancora più velocemente, infreddolito.  
La luce del lampione tremoló per un istante. 

"Quando lo dirò ad Iwa-chan, mi sbatterá la porta in faccia." Riflettei, ridacchiando.

Chissà come avrebbe reagito.  
Mi si strinse il cuore al solo pensiero.

"Oh, beh." Mi dissi, immerso nei miei pensieri. "Immagino che la fregatura della vita sia il dolore."

Mi stavo avvicinando all'incrocio che divideva il suo quartiere dal mio.

Intascai le mani nella giacca e tirai fuori il cellulare: erano passati appena cinque minuti. 

Sbloccai lo schermo e scrollai la rubrica alla ricerca del numero di Hajime. 

Pensai sarebbe stato più carino avvisarlo del mio arrivo, invece che presentarmi nel suo giardino alle dieci di notte. 

Il telefono squilló a vuoto prima che partisse in automatico la segreteria telefonica: Iwaizumi aveva spento il cellulare. 

"Quell'idiota. Metti caso che fosse importante!" Sbuffai, allontando l'oggetto dall'orecchio per interrompere la chiamata. 

Feci appena in tempo a notare i fari dell'auto, prima che la mia vista venisse completamente annebbiata.

La prima sensazione che provai fu il freddo tremendo dell'asfalto. 

Poi tante macchioline rosse iniziarono a balnearmi davanti agli occhi e i puntini si ingrandirono.

Forse avevo sbattuto la testa.   
Il vuoto si era impadronito del mio petto.

Continuavo a sentire quel maledetto freddo invernale. 

Persino l'aria si era più fatta irrespirabile.

Le voci dei passanti ovattate.  
Le luci deboli.

Il mondo avrebbe potuto crollarmi addosso in quel preciso istante e io non me ne sarei accorto. 

Il mondo.   
Che parola difficile.

Cos'era, per me, il mondo?   
Mia madre. La pallavolo. I miei amici. Iwazumi.  
Non ne avevo idea. 

Ma era un mondo davvero strano. 

Insomma, ti prepari tutta la vita a morire.   
Eppure la morte trova sempre un modo per sorprenderti.

Chiusi gli occhi e sorrisi. 

'Alla fine non sono riuscito a dirtelo, Iwa-chan.'

×××××

Ripensai al litigio di quel fatidico giorno. 

Ripensai alle partite che avevamo giocato assieme. 

Ripensai ad ogni momento trascorso con lui.

E, solo in prossimitá dell'entrata mi bloccai, indugiando sul passo successivo.

"Quando vorresti dimenticare una persona ma non puoi proprio vivere senza di lei, la cosa peggiore che tu possa fare è continuare ad amarla."

Guardai il punto dove, una volta, si trovava l'allucinazione di Torou.

"È proprio vero, Oikawa." Mormorai, abbozzando un sorriso.   
Alzai la testa. 

Le prime stelle stavano comparendo su quel cielo blu distante. 

Sperai con tutto il cuore che Oikawa fosse riuscito ad ascoltarmi.

"Ti amo. Non è la cosa peggiore che tu abbia mai sentito?" 

[FINE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forse vi sono sfuggiti un paio di particolari durante la lettura, quindi approfitto di questo capitolo per chiarire alcuni dubbi. 
> 
> ×Oikawa Torou è morto tre settimane prima del momento in cui è ambientata la fan fiction. 
> 
> ×Il primo, il secondo capitolo e l'ultimo contengono gli unici flashback presenti all'interno di 'Cruel Summer' e anche le uniche parto in cui Iwaizumi interagisce con il VERO Oikawa. 
> 
> ×L'allucinazione di Oikawa non interagisce con le altre persone: infatti, se avete notato, non ci sono mai stati scambi di battute con altri personaggi al di fuori di Iwaizumi perché, appunto, può vederlo solo lui. 
> 
> ×Non ci sono neanche mai stati contatti fisici tra il protagonista e il capitano del Seijoh in quanto il ragazzo sia semplicemente frutto della sua mente. 
> 
> ×Le uniche persone a sapere del problema di Iwaizumi sono sua madre, Matsuwaka e Hanamaki: gli ultimi due non si stupiscono quando Hajime parla con l'allucinazione a mensa, contrariamente al resto degli studenti. 
> 
> ×A questo proposito, le altre comparse nella fan fiction si stupiscono ogni volta che Iwaizumi sembra stia parlando da solo, ma chi legge il libro non ci ha fatto caso perché le reazioni erano sempre giustificate:
> 
> -La reazione dell'addetto alle giostre è giustificata perché Iwaizumi si mette a correre verso la cabina all'improvviso;  
> -Quella degli studenti nella mensa è giustificata perché il ragazzo alza la voce e pesta il pugno sul tavolo;  
> -La reazione del cameriere è giustificata perché si stupisce nel vedere una coppia di ragazzi chiedere un gelato in due. 
> 
> ×Nel flashback Oikawa canticchia la canzone di Taylor Swift 'Cruel Summer' e, essendo l'ultimo ricordo del ragazzo in possesso di Iwaizumi, la canzone gli è rimasta così impressa che l'allucinazione la menziona in altre tre occasioni. 
> 
> ×I capitoli si intitolano come le canzoni che, personalmente, ritengo più sottovalutate dell'album 'Lover' : non compare nessuna Hit di successo della cantante Americana. 
> 
> ×Il primo capitolo si chiama 'Afterglow', cioè 'Ultimi bagliori', mentre quello finale 'Daylight', ovvero 'Luce del giorno', proprio per indicare i due opposti. 
> 
> ×Iwaizumi riesce finalmente a 'guarire' solo dopo aver ammesso che è innamorato di Oikawa, ma quello che ha davanti non è la persona di cui è innamorato realmente.
> 
> Se avete domande o cose che non vi sono chiare non esitate a chiedere, risponderó il prima possibile.
> 
> ~spazio autrice~
> 
> E adesso vi lascio un po' di curiosità:
> 
> ×"I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?" é una delle mie citazioni preferite in assoluto, nel caso non si fosse capito... 
> 
> ×La Iwaoi non è nemmeno tra le mie otp assolute di Haikyuu, lol, ma dopo aver ideato la storia e considerato quale ship inserire, ho pensato che questa fosse la migliore. 
> 
> ×Riferito a questo, le ship di Haikyuu per cui darei la vita sono la Bokuaka, la Kagehina e la Tsukkyama. 
> 
> ×Ho ideato questa storia dopo aver letto 'In another life' e ho pensato: dato che sono masochista (ho rivisto il finale di Banana Fish circa dieci volte), perché non creare una fan fiction triste come quella? 
> 
> ×Mi sono dovuta documentare su persone che vedevano i propri cari per casa anche se erano morti e non è stato affatto piacevole...
> 
> ×Sto provando a tradurre questa storia anche in inglese sul profilo Sophie_and_Raven
> 
> //La fan fiction finisce qui. Mi piacerebbe molto che mi deste un parere personale, consigli su come migliorare (non fatevi problemi a dire la vostra) e se leggerla vi ha suscitato qualche tipo di emozione. Grazie a tutti quanti❤️//  
> ~Rae🌙
> 
> Mi trovate sui profili instagram "raven_stark_22" e "shadowhunters_ad_hogwarts_"

**Author's Note:**

> Piccola premessa: sarà una fan fiction mooolto breve. 9 capitoli.
> 
> Ho pensato di scriverla dopo aver letto "In another life" (la ff Bokuaka per eccellenza) quindi, beh, non aspettatevi di fare troppi salti di gioia.
> 
> Grazie al supporto morale di InkhearthQueen ho deciso di pubblicarla. Perché Iwaoi?  
> Ce ne sono poche in giro, rip.  
> Dai ragazzi, questa ship è meravigliosa. 
> 
> Spero che vi piaccia ;-)  
> ~Rae🌙


End file.
